


EDI's Birthday

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Pony Play, Ponygirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDI is nine years old tomorrow. She is very insistent to Shepard as to what she wants for a present. Amazingly, they have one of those on a warship. Just not exactly the kind you were expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about ponygirls: women who enjoy dressing up as ponies. It's strange.
> 
> A kmeme fill:  
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44527515#t44527515

“Hello, Shepard.”

Shepard jumped at the voice right by her ear. “EDI!” she exclaimed. “You shouldn't sneak up on people like that.”

“I apologise,” replied EDI. She took a seat at the mess opposite Shepard and looked around ostentatiously. They were alone. “This platform defaults to stealth mode at night to avoid disturbing the crew.”

Shepard put her datapad to one side. “Is it time for one of our chats again, EDI?” she said good-naturedly. You could look at her as an AI of vast processing ability, a hundred thousand tons of warship, or even a sultry synthetic female. But Shepard had found that her relationship with EDI could be summed up in one word: mom. “What is it this time? The meaning of life again? Or did Joker tell you another dirty joke?”

“No, Shepard,” EDI replied. “I wished to inform you that tomorrow is my birthday.”

Shepard took this in her stride. She could never tell if EDI was being playful or not, so she did her best not to sound sarcastic. She was pretty sure EDI had something approximating feelings, too. “Your birthday? Of course,” she said. She let her head tilt to one side. “An important human tradition. Should we bake you a cake?”

EDI was stiff and straight in her seat. “I do not require a cake, Commander,” she said. “I do not process food. No, I require a pony.”

It was a testament to Shepard's years as a leader of such a diverse crew that she barely batted an eye. She decided to play along, and checked out a hunch. “How old are you exactly, EDI?” she asked.

“I achieved consciousness nine years ago tomorrow, Shepard,” replied EDI. “And therefore, I now require a pony. Before you object, I assure you that I will take excellent care of it. I will brush it every day, and clean its stables, and ride it, and it will be my friend.”

“You know I have to say no, right?” Shepard said. She covered EDI's hands with her own, and was as usual surprised by how warm the synthetic flesh felt. “I'm sorry, EDI, you can't have one. We're at war, and a battleship is no place for a pony. Otherwise, you know I'd love to say yes.”

EDI had come prepared. “I must object, Shepard. It is not fair. You keep several animals in your cabin. Also, a pony is useful. It can be used for transportation. And it would be important for morale.”

“So you're saying that you would be happier, if you had a pony?” asked Shepard. She'd never imagined having this particular conversation with anybody, let alone EDI. But she understood the basic, irrational obsessions that children could end up with, and that must be something EDI was trying on for size, like much of the rest of the human behaviour that she mimicked. Shepard had liked guns, herself. That had been an easy enough hobby to get into, and useful too, considering her circumstances.

“Yes, Shepard,” said EDI, in her flat neutral tone. “If I do not have a pony, I think I will cease to be.”

Shepard could no longer control herself. Giggles started to bubble up out of her. “Oh god,” she gasped. “Time-out.” She took a few moments to get herself under control. “Nicely played, EDI,” she said finally, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Nicely played.”

EDI took Shepard's datapad and tapped at it for a few seconds. Mostly for show, Shepard supposed, as she could reprogram those things remotely. She spun it back and presented it to Shepard.

Shepard looked down at the datapad, her eyes widening as she took in the new information presented there. Her breathing became rapid as she scanned further down the page. “I'd never in a million years...” She put the datapad aside and looked EDI in the eye. “A pony, then.”

“Hooray,” said EDI.


	2. Chapter 2

“Friends,” Shepard began. She paced before the select audience that had gathered in the port cargo hold. She had selected them mostly for their discretion, and for that reason Joker was not among them. “EDI isn't our newest crew member, but it turns out she is our youngest. It's her birthday today, and she had a special request that I'm glad to say we were able to fulfill.”

“I am so excited,” said EDI, her level tone making it sound almost sarcastic. She was standing primly to one side of Shepard. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest as if to pray, and rose on the balls of her feet, trying to see what was behind the fabric screen that Shepard was about to remove.

“I just want to ask you all to be open-minded,” continued Shepard. “And to remember that we're all friends here. Okay?”

“My,” commented Liara laconically from the front row. “That sounds ominous.”

“EDI asked for what a lot of girls her age want,” said Shepard. “But we couldn't get her a pony. Fortunately, one of our crew came up with an alternative present. Happy birthday, EDI!” Shepard yanked on the cord that dropped the fabric to the floor.

The chorus of applause from the crew died abruptly and was replaced by a silence in which you could have heard a pin drop.

Samantha stood behind the curtain, bent forward a little at the waist, her arms in front of her like a piano player. But her fingers were lost inside huge shiny cylindrical gloves that tapered into a skin-tight covering that stretched up past her elbows. She was on tip-toes, but her balance was aided by the heavy black cylinder heels of her long, thigh high boots which clung to her skin in a similar fashion.

The cheeks of her butt were naked, and from her crack a huge spray of black hair emerged, falling nearly to the floor. A shining lace-up corset encased her torso and crotch but left her shoulders bare. On her head was an arrangement of straps that held a thick bar in place that separated her teeth. It was shiny with her spit already.

“Oh!” exclaimed EDI, going over to inspect Samantha more closely. “She's so pretty! Can I ride her?”

“What on Earth?” whispered Garrus to Ashley. “Is it me? This isn't... normal for humans, is it?”

“Boy, you said it,” Ashley whispered back. “This is not what I was expecting when Shepard said 'party'.”

There were other mutterings from the crowd, who were mostly non-plussed. Samantha regarded them with cheeks flushed a bright shade of crimson. She rolled her eyes and tossed her head as Shepard fumbled to hook up the tiny trap to the harness that hung down her back. Shepard handed EDI a short crop and held the trap for her to step onto. Samantha winced around the bit as she took the weight and EDI took up the slack in the reins. The short straps were attached to rings on Samantha's elbows.

“Yah!” said EDI. Her elbows by her sides and forearms held out horizontally, Samantha started to hobble forwards in the peculiar gait that the hoof-simulator boots forced upon her. She lifted her feet high on each step, as if she were picking her path on rocky ground. She headed straight towards the wall until EDI twitched at the reins, pulling back her left elbow.

Steve sidled up to Shepard, who was watching carefully as EDI put Samantha through her paces. “Uh, Commander?” he asked tentatively.

Shepard didn't take her eyes off Samantha while she replied in a low voice, loud enough to carry to most of the observers. “Before you get all protective, Steve, you should know a couple of things. One, this is Samantha's hobby, although god knows where she hides all the gear. Two, she was too shy to tell me about it, but she really wanted to. And I think it is just the cutest thing in the world, OK?” Shepard finally looked Steve in the eyes, and dropped her voice to a whisper, her cheeks flushed with pride. “She has all these prizes. 'Prettiest pony'. 'Best in show'.”

Steve put his arm around her shoulders. “OK, Shepard,” he said. “OK.” She relaxed against him, and they watched together. She jerked a little as EDI flicked at Samantha's buttock lightly with the crop. Samantha let out a little yelp and skipped a step or two faster.

The rest of the audience had started to get used to the bizarre spectacle and were even beginning to offer enthusiastic commentary. “Not the quickest, is she,” said Garrus.

“But excellent form,” Liara countered. “See how she raises her hooves so high.”

Shepard listened carefully to the banter for a few moments, making sure that she heard nothing snarky, and then continued to address Steve. “She really wanted to put on a show for me. You have no idea how much this means to her, coming out to everyone like this. I think EDI's a lot smarter about people than she pretends to be, you know.”

Samantha trotted to a stop in front of the audience as EDI pulled back on the reins gently. She was flushed and sweaty, but some of the redness had faded from her cheeks. The audience clapped politely as EDI dismounted and took a small bow. “Good girl, Midnight,” said EDI, giving Samantha a pat on the cheek.

Samantha's cheeks flushed rosily again as she made eye contact with the small group of her crewmates. Everyone smiled back at her. “Midnight,” repeated Shepard. “I like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh god, where the hell does this go?” asked Shepard, holding up a brown leather strap. “Do we have to start over?”

“Shepard,” said EDI. “You are panicking. Allow me to assist.” EDI took the strap from Shepard's hands and clipped it to the harness that looped around her waist.

Shepard took a half step forward and stumbled. She caught herself as she fell onto the bed. “I have no idea how she walks in these things,” she complained. “My calves are killing me already.”

“Perhaps you should sit while we put on the gloves,” suggested EDI. She brought out a long glove that ended in a wide hoof. She helped Shepard slip it on to her arm. “Make a fist,” she instructed.

Shepard let EDI fasten the gloves up the length of her arms, nearly to her pits. They slid just under the short arms of the soft laced tunic that Shepard wore. The whole ensemble included thigh-high hoof boots and over them a pair of short chaps that left Shepard's ass mostly bare. It was all made of a thin, supple light-brown leather redolent with the heady aroma of the cream they had used to polish it to a buttery shine.

It kind of scared Shepard that it had been so quick and easy to order the entire outfit, custom fitted, for delivery to her apartment on the Citadel with barely a day's notice. How much didn't she know about this community?

“Ah, crap,” said Shepard. “We forgot the... attachment.”

EDI held it in her hand. “Do not worry, Shepard,” she said. “It is not my first.” EDI approached Shepard and helped her to stand up again. She carefully untangled the harness around Shepard's waist, straightening out the straps. Then she clicked the enormous horse-dildo into its position and tightened the harness so that the cock stood out proudly. “Very good, Rusty,” she said, giving Shepard an appraising look. The boots made her lean forward a little bit naturally, and she kept her arms close by her sides to relieve the weight of the heavy hoof gloves.

Shepard couldn't stop herself from blushing. It was the first time she had been addressed by her pony name, and she found it quite exciting. She was starting to understand what motivated Samantha to lead her secret double life as a pony-girl. It was fun to dress up, and be a little bit helpless. And in fact, she felt sort of powerful. She would give any girl ponies that crossed her path something to think about, that was for sure. She ducked down as EDI brought the mask up to slip over her head. It covered her from the eyes up, with a pair of high horse ears sculpted into it. Her hair stuck out at the back in a mad spray that EDI corralled into a neat queue.

“Remember, Shepard,” EDI said, “do not speak. It will ruin the effect. Make only the noises that we practiced. Also, try not to fall on your face.”

Shepard snorted and harrumphed in response.

“Excellent,” said EDI. “I shall inform Samantha that her presence is required.”

Samantha arrived a few minutes later. She had been killing time at the arcade. Shepard was waiting for her just inside the apartment. She welcomed Samantha with a snort and pawed at the floor with one hoof, her eyes gleaming dangerously. Samantha was rooted to the spot as Shepard approached her one cautious step at a time, her eyes flicking from the erect member sprouting from her crotch to the shining eyes behind her mask.

“Hello,” Samantha managed. “What's your name?”

Shepard's outfit left little bare skin visible except on her ass. When she reached Samantha, she half-turned and glanced down. Samantha followed her gaze and saw the markings on her left cheek. A little tattoo. Rusty hearts Midnight.

Then Shepard turned back to Samantha and hooked her arms over her shoulders, letting the hooves rest on her back. The smell of polished leather filled Samantha's nostrils as Shepard kissed her, the stiff dildo pressed up against her belly. Shepard guided her to the back of the sofa and pushed her forwards.

Samantha showed off her superior intelligence and dropped her trousers around her ankles in a nervous hurry. Shepard could see that she was glistening with wetness. She mounted Samantha urgently, packing her with her huge pony cock, using her weight and the height advantage that the boots gave her to plunge inside deeply and quickly. Samantha cried out incoherently as Shepard rode her briskly.

Shepard began to sweat in her leather outfit, and she started to imagine just how incredible and animal it would smell when Rusty took Midnight in the same way, the mingling of leather and latex and sweat and pussy. She grunted and moaned in a not-very-pony way as she came from the friction of the dildo on her clit. She spasmed arrhythmically before recovering, and continuing to pound away. Samantha was groaning incoherently beneath her, pinned between her bulk and the back of the sofa. Shepard tried a little victorious neigh, and that proved enough to break Samantha down completely. She came with Rusty's name on her lips.

\-------

EDI finished reviewing the recording. She was satisfied by the extremely positive outcome and encouraged to continue her interventions. She scanned her files and updated her matrices. The stress of the war combined with Samantha's show had likely relaxed the inhibitions of several of the crew. The balance of probabilities suggested a positive outcome if she approached Ashley about her extranet history today.


End file.
